


Prostitute

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chef Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Child Armin, Comfort/Angst, Dead Carla Yeager, Gang Rape, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Platonic Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Prostitute Eren Yeager, Prostitution, adopted Armin, past drug dealing? possibly? im not there yet, suffering in general, they're brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eren was beyond ashamed of his job. He would've rather done almost anything else than what he did.. but he had no choice. It was the only job he could get, and it was the only way he could support himself and Armin. He had to sell himself, or he and his little brother would starve to death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this chapter(and fic in general) contains prostitution and rape, so please please click away if either of those trigger you! thank you so much for reading!
> 
> (also, idk if anyone reading this has read my other fanfics, but if so: i am SO SO SO SORRY for not updating in so long!!!!! this school year has been super hectic and i haven't had time or motivation, plus im really not sure how to continue those other stories. im really sorry!!!!)

Eren slowly woke up to the sound of his cheap little alarm clock screeching at him. Eren sighed and hit it until it turned off, then glanced over to the other side of the bed with exhausted eyes. Armin was still asleep.. He was such a heavy sleeper. He looked adorable, curled up with a peaceful expression, his face pressed against his pillow. Eren almost didn't want to wake him up, but he knew he had to. Eren leaned over and shook Armin's shoulder until he let out a muffled groan in protest.

"Noooooo..." Armin mumbled, and Eren couldn't help but chuckle at his little scrunched up face.

"C'mon, Armin, it's time to get uuup~" Eren sang, shaking his shoulder again.

"Nooooooooooo.." Armin whined, curling up against Eren, pouting at him.

Eren laughed.

"Cuteness won't keep you from having to get up, Ar." Eren told him, then smirked evilly as he thought of a strategy. "You're going to be late for school."

Armin immediately shot up, his eyes going wide in panic.

"WHAT!?" Armin yelled.

Eren couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Armin gave him a death glare, shoving him.

"That's so mean! My heart stopped for a second, Eren!"

Eren finally managed to stop laughing.

"Sorry, sorry, Ar. I couldn't resist. But hey, you're up now!" Eren stayed with a grin, and Armin shook his head, a little smile on his face too.

"Come on, get dressed and I'll pour your cereal." Eren told him.

Armin was Eren's adopted little brother... and Eren loved him to death. He was 12 years old, but he was insanely smarter and more mature than Eren was at his age. He was like a wise old man, but with the energy and playfulness of a kid. Armin absolutely loved school and learning in general, but he was definitely _not_ a morning person.

Eren yawned while he poured Armin's cereal into a bowl, blinking his sleepy eyes open. He got 2 hours of sleep.. But that was fine. He'd get the rest of his sleep once Armin left for school, as usual.

Eren put the bowl of cereal and milk at the bar, and began putting together Armin's lunch for school. Armin ran into the room and hopped onto his usual chair at the bar, and began munching on his favorite cereal, Reese's puffs. It wasn't the healthiest breakfast, but it was the cheapest, and Armin loved it. Armin talked to Eren about his classes and his friends while he ate, and Eren listened intently, smiling at most of the things his little brother said.

This was Eren's absolute favorite part of the day. He felt like a normal person, maybe even like a parent. He could pretend that everything was fine on these mornings. He could pretend that he was a normal guy with a normal life, and not have to think about anything else.

"Oh, by the way, Eren- Can I go spend the night at Mikasa's on Halloween?" Armin questioned.

"Of course, Ar. Are you two going trick or treating?" Eren asked in response.

"Uh, yeah, I think." Armin said. "Speaking of that.. Do you think I could get a costume sometime?"

Eren squeezed his eyes shut, facing the cupboards, exhaling quietly, knowing he'd have to work harder for the rest of the month to make sure he'd have enough money to spare. He plastered on a smile and turned to Armin, acting as if there was no problem at all.

"Sure, Ar. When do you want to go?" Eren replied.

"Uhmmmm.. Whenever. Sometime this week, maybe?" Armin said, uncertain.

"We could go after school today, if you want." Eren stated.

"Awesome!" Armin replied.

Eren finished packing Armin's lunch, and Armin disappeared to go pack his bag and get ready for school. Eren washed his bowl and put it back, then waited for Armin to return.

Armin came back into the kitchen after a few minutes, with his backpack slung over his back.

Eren handed him his lunchbox, and Armin grinned at him.

"Thanks, Eren."

"Have a good day, Armin." Eren said, ruffling his hair.

Armin struggled to fix his hair, and sighed.

"You too, Eren. I'll see you later!" He said, then left, waving at Eren on the way out.

Eren exhaled heavily once Armin walked out. He hoped his costume wouldn't cost too much.. Armin's birthday was soon, too, and Eren would need to save up money for that.

He buried his head in his hands at the thought of the extra costumers he'd need to have for the money..

Eren sighed and returned to the bedroom, not eating breakfast, deciding to only have one or two meals a day for the rest of the month. All he wanted was for Armin to have a normal childhood- more normal than it had already been, at least. He just wanted his little brother to be happy.

Eren burrowed himself under his blankets and fell asleep.

He slept for a good eight hours before his alarm went off.. it was wonderful. Once he woke up, he started making dinner for him and Armin. He had about an hour before Armin got back from school. Eren made chicken, green beans, and rice. He was just about done when Armin came home. He rang the doorbell and Eren unlocked the door for him, and Armin hugged him immediately.

"Ereeeeen!" He yelled happily, and Eren just laughed.

"Hey, Ar! How was your day?" Eren asked, pulling away from him to close and lock the door.

"It was great! We did a lab in science, it was reaaaaaally cool. Hold on, let me put my stuff down." Armin said, then disappeared to their room to put his bags down. He returned to the kitchen and unpacked his lunchbox while Eren put their dinner on plates. Armin rambled about the lab, talking about chemical experiments and molecules and things that Eren mostly didn't understand, but he listened anyways.

The two brothers sat down at the table and ate together. Armin talked excitedly about his day, and told Eren he got two 100s on his tests. Eren's eyes watered a little when he said that. Eren was so proud of him.. Armin was such a smart kid, and he was always so bright and happy, even though he didn't have the greatest childhood.

Once they finished eating, Eren washed the dishes and they left to go get a costume for Armin. They had to go on the subway to get there, and it took about twenty minutes. They eventually made it to the Halloween store, and walked around to find the perfect costume. Eren looked at the tags of a few of the costumes and winced. Everything in New York was so fucking expensive...

Eren glanced over and saw that Armin was watching him. The kid's expression grew serious and understanding, his maturity taking over his usual brightness.

"What's the price limit, Eren? I... I promise I won't get anything too expensive." Armin stated, worry in his voice.

Eren couldn't meet the kid's eyes. God, his heart broke when Armin said things like that... Eren desperately wished that he could have enough money so that Armin would never have to worry about buying things. But life wasn't like that, and Armin was a natural worrier, especially about their money.

"Don't worry about it, Ar. Just pick out what you like, and I'll make it work." Eren told him.

"Are you sure?" Armin said cautiously.

"Yeah, Armin. It'll be fine, I promise."

Armin gave him a skeptical look, but didn't question it.

After a few minutes, Armin picked out a few costumes and went into the fitting room to try them on. He showed Eren after he tried each one on, and he looked adorable in all of them. Armin eventually decided on the Spider-Man costume. Eren went to pay for it while Armin put the other costumes back, and winced slightly at the price.. It was $60. Eren really hoped he'd get a lot of customers that night.

Eren returned home with Armin, then looked at the clock and sighed. He told Armin he'd have to start getting ready for work, and went to the bathroom to do so. Eren took a shower, dried his hair, and changed clothes. He put on briefs, tight, sleek black jeans, and a black shirt so thin he could see through it. He put on a jacket over it, since it was cold and he didn't want Armin to see his shirt. He pulled out makeup from one of the drawers and put it on himself. He just put on subtle concealer and foundation, and some eyeliner to make his eyes more defined. He fixed his hair, put on deodorant and cologne, and decided to leave. He took a deep breath as he looked himself in the mirror.

_It's just another night. You'll be fine, you've been through this so many times. Remember, Armin is worth it._

Eren exhaled and opened the door. Armin was sitting at the bar doing homework, and he hopped up from his seat to hug Eren before he left.

"Have fun at work, Eren! Love you!" Armin said, smiling at him.

God, he was so sweet.. Eren really didn't deserve it.

"Love you too, Armin. I'll see you in the morning." Eren told him, smiling, and walked out, knowing fully well that there was a chance he wouldn't return.

He took a deep breath as he went to the subway, exhaling shakily. He took the subway to his usual spot in the city. He stood against a wall by the street, dimly lit by a street lamp, and waited for customers to drive by. Eren unzipped his jacket to be more enticing, held out his hand at cars that passed by, and made suggestive comments towards people passing by. It took about an hour of waiting before a car slowed to a stop in front of him. Eren walked over to the passenger seat and waited for the window to roll down, then smirked seductively at the driver. It was one of his regulars.. The man was about 40 years old.

"What can I do for you today, sir?" Eren purred.

The man wordlessly handed Eren $30, and pushed open the passenger door.

Eren shoved the money in his back pocket and climbed into the car, knowing exactly what the man wanted.

The older man drove him to the empty parking lot across the street, and they both got in the backseat.

Eren laid down on the seats and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, tossing them to the ground. They both undressed themselves quickly and the man leaned forward, crashing his lips against Eren's, their bodies pressing together. Eren grabbed the man's hair and kissed him back, hard, wanting to please the man.

The man kissed Eren for a few minutes, grinding against him, before he forced himself into Eren. Eren spread his legs wide for the man and let out a moan as he pulled all the way out and pushed back in with a swift motion. Eren rocked his body back to meet the man's quick thrusts, moaning loudly and ignoring the pain. Eren made the most slutty expressions and sounds possible, knowing that his customers ate them up. The man sucked and bit down hard on Eren's nipples as he fucked him, and Eren moaned to cover up the cry of pain he almost let out.

About twenty minutes passed, and Eren could feel that the man was going to cum soon. Eren quickened his rocking and dug his nails into the man's back, and the man's sounds of pleasure grew louder and louder.

"A-ah, ahh, fuck, FUCK!" Eren yelled as the man came inside him, keeping the man's dick as far inside him as possible.

They both breathed heavily for several minutes as they calmed down, covered in sweat, the man still inside of Eren. He eventually pulled out, and the two of them got dressed again. Eren used tissues in the man's car to clean the cum out of his ass before putting on his clothes. He made sure the man's money was still in his pocket, and got into the passenger seat.

The man drove Eren back to his usual spot and handed him an extra $5.

"See you next time, slut." The man said, and Eren just smirked in response, waving as the man drove off. Eren took a moment to collect himself once the man left, breathing deeply and attempting to fix his hair. Eren started holding his hand out for cars again and telling people passing by that he could give them a good time, waiting for anyone else to accept his offers.

Eren was beyond ashamed of his job. He would've rather done almost anything else than what he did.. but he had no choice. It was the only job he could get, and it was the only way he could support himself and Armin. He had to sell himself, or he and his little brother would starve to death.

About thirty minutes after Eren's first encounter, a man was walking by.

"You look like you could use some warming up, sir." Eren said, grinning at him. The man stopped and turned to him.

"What can I do for you, handsome?" Eren drawled. The man looked like he was around 50 years old.. Eren shoved down his disgust to keep up his seductive facade.

"How much for a blowjob?" The man said under his breath, as if someone was listening.

"Only $20 to give you a world of pleasure, sir." Eren said, stepping closer to the man. "Does that sound good to you?"

The man handed Eren a $20, and Eren shoved it in his pocket before leading the man into an alley, a grin on his face.

The blowjob was absolutely disgusting. The man's dick was gross and shriveled, and he made so many awful sounds that made Eren wish he was deaf. But Eren pushed through, sucking and licking and massaging until the man came in his mouth. Eren swallowed almost all of it and wiped his mouth afterwards, licking the man's cum off his fingers, watching him through hooded eyes, hoping for the man to give him a few extra bucks as a tip.

"Holy shit.." the man breathed after he climaxed, zipping up his pants.

Eren stood up and brushed off his knees.

"I hope I see you around, sir." He whispered before the man left, without giving Eren a tip. Oh well.. that usually didn't happen, anyway.

Eren followed him out the alleyway and stood in his normal spot, cringing slightly at the taste of cum in his mouth.

Eren had three more customers. He made $130 in all and decided to stay a bit longer, hoping to make some more money before going back home. Five costumers was good for one night, but Eren really needed a few more because of Armin's costume and his future birthday present.

Eren wished he had a phone.. he had absolutely no idea what time it was. It was still dark, though, and that's all that really mattered.

After a while of waiting, two men passed by Eren.

"Hey there, you two looking for a good time?" Eren asked, his voice sultry, leaning against the wall.

The men stopped and looked over Eren before glancing at each other. They were both around 40 or 50 years old. One of the men nodded, and they turned towards Eren.

"Sure, whore. How much for a threesome?" He asked.

"$80." Eren replied. "I can promise you, it'll be worth it."

The men chuckled, and went down the alley. Eren followed, trying to mentally prepare himself for what was about to happen.

"I'll have to take the money first, but then you're in for a world of pleasure." Eren said, his voice low and sensual.

"Fucking slut. You aren't worth the money." One of them growled, and Eren felt a spark of fear before he was punched straight in the eye and shoved to the ground. Eren cried out, and his heart began pounding wildly in his chest.

"Hey, take it ea-" Eren tried to calm them down, but he was interrupted by a foot to the stomach. Eren choked on his own breath as the two men beat him, punching and kicking him to their hearts' content. Eren yelled out in pain and begged for them to stop, but there was nothing he could do. They were much stronger than him, and he was trapped in the alley's dead end. Intense fear coursed through Eren's veins, terrified the men would kill him, terrified he'd never see Armin again, terrified Armin would have to grow up alone and end up a prostitute like Eren.

The men beat Eren until he was coughing and hacking, his body trembling and weak, dripping with blood.

"You deserved that, you filthy whore." A man hissed, kicking Eren sharply in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him.

"You're fucking disgusting." The other spat.

"P-please, d-don't kill me, I h-h-have a b-brother t-to feed, I-" Eren pleaded, desperate, his body screaming in pain. He had no other thoughts than getting back to Armin, surviving for Armin, making through this for Armin. His begging was cut off with a slap to the face.

"Shut the fuck up, you slut." One of them demanded, leaning down and unbuttoning Eren's pants.

"N-no, don't.." Eren protested weakly, struggling, trying to shove him off with shaking hands.

"This is what you wanted, bitch. Stop fighting me. I'll give you what you want." The man whispered, yanking his pants and underwear off. The other man ripped his shirt open and tossed it to the side.

"Get on your hands and knees like a good whore." One of the men demanded.

"No, no, god, p-please.." Eren whimpered, tears filling his eyes.

One of them let out an irritated huff and grabbed Eren's hips, turning him over onto his stomach, forcing him onto his hands and knees.

"Don't act like you didn't ask for this." The man behind him hissed, right before he forced himself into Eren. Eren cried out, feeling like he could pass out any second. The man in front of him slapped him in the face.

"Open your mouth, you piece of shit." He commanded, pressing the tip of his dick against Eren's lips. Eren sobbed as he opened his mouth, his arms and legs shaking, knowing he'd get hurt or killed if he tried to fight back.

"Suck, whore. You're acting like you haven't done this a thousand times." The man in front of him grumbled as he fucked his mouth. Eren struggled to suck on his dick, terrified of what would happen if he didn't. Eren was scared out of his mind.. He'd been in situations like this a few times before, and every time he couldn't help but think about Armin and cry his heart out. He felt so violated and disgusting, and the verbal abuse never ended. The men called him every ugly name they possibly could, insulting him in every way possible. They both eventually came inside him and pulled out. They kicked him a few more times, stole the money from his pocket, and spat on him as they left the alley. Eren laid there and sobbed for several minutes, overwhelmed. He'd been raped before, but he always hated it so fucking much.. At least when he was selling himself, he felt in control. He knew he was being paid for it, and he was letting it happen. But with those two men, he was trapped and had no control whatsoever. And his money was gone... The five other men he'd fucked didn't count for anything anymore. There was no way Eren would get enough money for Armin's birthday present.. god, Eren was such a fucking failure. He was a dirty, nasty, disgusting piece of shit that deserved to die, just like those men said. They were right when they said he had no purpose besides being fucked. Eren cried harder against the dirty ground, feeling awfully worthless and overcome by pain. He eventually managed to stand up and put his clothes back on, zipping his jacket over his torn, ruined shirt. He limped back to his spot and slid down the wall, feeling like absolute shit. He hugged his body close to himself and wished things could be different.. he wished he could have any other job. Eren sat there for fifteen minutes before a car stopped for him.

The passenger window rolled down.

"Y-you look like.. you could use some company." Eren croaked, then coughed violently, blood trickling down his lips.

"What the fuck happened to you? Are you okay?" A man asked, his voice deep and concerned.

Eren laughed weakly.

"I-I'm f-fine." He said.

"Jesus Christ.. hold on, kid." The man said. He got out of his car and walked over to Eren, kneeling by him.

The man was short and pale, with dark hair styled in an undercut. He had a sharp jawline and was very attractive.. He was looking over Eren with a worried expression.

"Hell, you look worse up close.. I need to get you to a hospital." The man stated.

"NO!" Eren protested. "N-no hospitals. I don't have the m-money. You c-can't."

Eren took a deep breath.

"Please, sir. I p-promise I'll still be a good fuck. You can c-close your eyes. You can d-do it from behind." He said, desperate.

The man shook his head.

"Hell no. I'm not doing that to you." He said, then looked at Eren questioningly. "How.. How old even are you, kid?"

Eren exhaled shakily.

"I-I'm twenty." He answered, then winced in pain. His whole body was aching..

"Please let me take you to a hospital. Hell, I'll... I'll pay for it if I need to." The man told him.

Eren shook his head, tears forming in his eyes.

"N-no, sir, I can't. I h-have to stay out here. N-need money.." Eren refused.

"What do you use the money for, kid? Are you an addict?" The man wondered, and Eren was horrified.

"N-no, god, no! I-I need money to p-pay for my h-house and-and feed my b-brother." Eren answered, and felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks. He felt so fucking vulnerable. "The m-men that.. h-hurt me.. stole my m-money."

"How much did they take from you?" The man asked.

"$130." Eren replied.

The man pulled out his wallet and took $300 out of it, then handed the money to Eren.

Eren stared at the cash with wide eyes.

"Y-you're not serious." He said, stunned.

"Yes, I am. Take it, kid." The man stated.

Eren reluctantly reached his hand out and took the money, feeling like it was a trap. He shoved it in his pocket and looked up at the man gratefully.

"Thank you.. T-thank you so much, sir. A-are you sure you don't want anything in return? That much money would get you a l-lot of service, sir." Eren said.

"No, that's really not necessary, kid. You've obviously been through a lot tonight.. Will you please let me take you to a hospital, if I pay for it all?" The man asked.

"I-I mean.. you... really don't have to do that, sir."

"I know, but I want to. I can't just leave you out here like this." The man replied. "Here, I'll help you stand up. What's your name, kid?"

The man held out his hand, and Eren took it.

"It's.. it's Eren. What's yours?" Eren answered as he stood up, looking into the man's cool silver eyes.

"Levi. Nice to meet you, kid. Let's get you patched up." The man told him, opening his passenger door and helping Eren get in the car.

Eren hissed as he sat down, his ass hurting like hell. His whole body was weak with pain.. he felt so sick.

Levi got into the driver's seat as Eren was buckling his seatbelt. Levi began driving, and Eren exhaled, resting his head against the seat. Levi could possibly be kidnapping him or acting on other ulterior motives, but Eren was too exhausted to care that much.

"How old is your brother, kid?" Levi wondered after several minutes of silence.

"He's twelve." Eren answered quietly, his eyes closed, trying to forget about the pain in his body.

"Ah... do you not have any other family?" Levi asked, and Eren tensed up.

"I'm sorry, kid, I don't mean to pry." Levi apologized, sounding sincere.

"It's... fine. No, there's nobody else.. it's just Armin and me." Eren answered softly, his thoughts drifting to his parents, causing him to grit his teeth.

"May I ask what happened to your parents? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Levi asked, almost as if he could hear Eren's thoughts.

"My mom... died when I was fifteen. She was amazing to Armin and me- she was the sweetest person I've ever met. We were so crushed when she died. After that.. my father grew very distant from us. He didn't give a shit about us anymore. He was a fucking awful father... he walked out on us two years ago in the middle of the night. Armin and I have been on our own since then. I've been doing my best to provide for us, but it's been rough." Eren confessed. "Have I mentioned Armin's adopted? I've never been able to go to the police for help or anything, because they'd take him away and put him in a foster home. I just... I can't lose him, Levi. He's all I've got left."

Eren sighed heavily, glancing out the window.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to start rambling."

"It's okay, kid. I'm very sorry for your loss.. You must really love your brother to go through all of this for him." Levi stated.

"I love him more than anything. He's a wonderful kid.. I just wish I could do more for him." Eren replied honestly. He always felt like such a piece of shit whenever Armin worried about their money. He wished he could provide everything Armin wanted without a care in the world. He was such a sweet, amazing kid, and he definitely deserved more than he had.

"Does he know about your job?" Levi questioned.

Eren chuckled, but it was an empty, bitter sound.

"No. He thinks I work the night shift at some fancy restaurant. I hope he never finds out." Eren said. "What's your job, Levi?"

"I'm a chef at Maria Rose." Levi replied, and Eren smiled bitterly. That was exactly the kind of fancy restaurant Armin thought he worked at.. if only.

"I'm pretty close with my boss, Eren.. I could try to get you a job there." Levi offered, and Eren inhaled sharply, shaking his head immediately.

"Please don't say that to me, Levi, I'd rather not have false hopes." Eren murmured, trying to shove down the bursting, rising feeling of hope in his chest, knowing he wasn't lucky enough for that to happen.

"Don't say things like that if you don't mean it. I worked for a fast food restaurant for two months until they fired me. That's the most experience I have- I don't know the first thing about fancy restaurants like that, I wouldn't be able to afford an outfit, I don't have a resume, and why the hell would anyone hire someone like me?" Eren explained, feeling pain in his chest at the thought of having a job like that. He longed for that kind of job with all of his heart.. he wished he could have a stable job that paid enough money to care for Armin- a job that didn't involve selling himself. But he had no qualities that a restaurant like that would want in their workers.. Eren was too much of a worthless, pathetic slut to ever get a nice job like that.

"I do mean it. I need to talk to my boss before I say anything for sure, but he's very sympathetic, and you seem like you could be a hard worker. I can't even begin to imagine being in your situation, kid, but I can promise you that there's a way out of this." Levi said, his voice full of certainty.

The car slowed down after a few moments, and Levi pulled into the hospital's parking lot. He parked the car and got out, opening Eren's door for him and helping him stand. Eren had to walk with an arm slung over Levi's shoulder, his legs wobbling, his ass and lower back in too much pain for Eren to support himself.

They walked into the hospital in silence, besides Eren's occasional hissing at the pain in his body. Nurses immediately looked at Eren in shock and went to his side, and brought him into a hospital room. He sat down on the hospital bed with a wince, and glanced up at the nurse in the room.. Levi was still there, sitting on a chair near him.

"What happened to you? Do you have any life-threatening injuries?" She asked gently, looking over Eren in worry.

"I, uh.... I was mugged.. and no, nothing like that." Eren murmured, lost in thought. Was he supposed to tell the nurse about being raped...?

"Can you take off your shirt and let me see the damage, please?" She asked kindly.

Eren swallowed and nodded a little. He unzipped his jacket to reveal his suggestive shirt, which was torn open and stained with blood. He pulled it off and sighed as he glanced down at his torso. He was covered in bruises, bloody gashes from the men's fists and shoes, and numerous bleeding scratches around his hips from his rapist's nails. Eren's face was probably a mess of bruises as well..

The nurse questioned Eren while she cleaned and disinfected the bleeding areas, asking about who he was, the details of what happened, and if he wanted to report this to the police. Eren decided against it... this had happened to him a few times in the past, and he never needed to get the police involved. Once the nurse bandaged him up, she looked him over in silence for a few moments.

"Eren... those two men that mugged you.. did they sexually assault you as well?" She asked him carefully, her eyes searching his.

Eren blinked rapidly at her, unsure of how to respond. What would she do if he confessed..? Eren glanced over to Levi, his expression uncertain. Levi looked back at him calmly, his cool, silver eyes soothing Eren somehow. Levi nodded encouragingly, and Eren sighed in defeat.

"Yes." He answered, meeting the nurse's eyes again.

"I'm so sorry, Eren.." she apologized sincerely, looking at him with eyes full of sympathy.

"It's fine." He said, shaking his head slightly, as if nothing bad had happened.

"Would you let me examine you to assess the damage, Eren?" She asked, her voice gentle, as if Eren would break if she spoke too loudly.

Eren shrugged. He didn't really mind. He had exposed himself to hundreds of random men.. This wasn't any different.

"Okay." He stated.

"Can you leave the room for a few minutes, please?" The nurse asked Levi, and he obeyed, nodding once at Eren before he left.

The nurse exhaled.

"Can you lay on your stomach for me, please, Eren?" She requested, and Eren winced as he laid down, closing his eyes against the soft pillow.

"All I'm going to do is take a look and press a finger inside for just a few moments, okay, Eren? Is this alright?" The nurse wondered, pulling on latex gloves.

"It's fine." He mumbled, suddenly feeling exhausted as he laid on the comfortable bed.

"I'm going to pull your pants down now, okay, Eren?" She asked, and he let out a hum of affirmation.

She slowly, gently pulled Eren's jeans and underwear down to his thighs, and pushed his cheeks apart. Soon enough, she pushed her cold, gloved finger inside of him.

"I'm almost done, Eren.." she said reassuringly, and he nodded. This wasn't bad at all.. Eren didn't really mind it. As long as someone wasn't hurting him too badly, Eren didn't care that much about what happened to him.

She removed her finger and pulled Eren's pants back up, then took off her gloves.

"Okay, that's all. You can sit up now, Eren." She told him, and he did. She looked at him with worry in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Eren nodded.

"Mhm, I'm fine." He answered honestly. Besides the pain from sitting up, he felt alright.

"You've been handling this incredibly well, sweetie... you're amazingly strong." She said sincerely, and Eren shook his head sadly, a smile playing at his face. Armin was the strong one. Eren was pathetic.. he was just a worthless slut that sold himself to strangers in order to survive. He was a horrible excuse for a brother, and he deserved to rot alone in the street, just like those men from earlier said.

"Eren? Are you still with me?" The nurse asked, pulling Eren out of his thoughts.

"Mm?"

"I was just saying that you don't seem to have any major problems.. your anal passage is torn from the assault, but it should heal on its own in time. You just need to rest and take care of yourself, and your body will recover soon. I think you should seek a therapist to help you deal with the physiological trauma." The nurse informed Eren.

"Can I take some kind of painkillers?" Eren suggested. His body was still aching pretty bad.

"Of course." She replied, and left for a few moments. Eren pulled his shirt and jacket on while she was gone. She returned with two pills and a glass of water, and Levi following behind her.

Eren took the medicine and waited as Levi sorted out money with the nurse. Once he paid her, he stood up and offered Eren his hand.

"You ready to go?" He asked, and Eren smiled a bit and nodded, taking his hand and standing up.

Levi helped Eren walk back to his car and put him into the passenger seat.

Levi got in as well, and started up the car.

"Thank you so much, Levi. God, just.. thank you. I don't deserve what you've done for me... I don't know how to repay you." Eren said gratefully, tears filling his eyes as he looked at Levi.

Levi shook his head.

"You don't need to repay me, Eren. You've been through enough.. I think you definitely deserved some help." He replied honestly, looking at Eren with care in his eyes.

Eren wiped off the tears as soon as they left his eyes, glancing out the window, doing his best to keep himself from sobbing.

"Thank you." Eren said softly.

Time passed in silence as Levi drove Eren home.. it was about 2 AM once he got there.

"I'm so sorry I've kept you up this late... again, thank you, thank you, thank you." Eren thanked him profusely, knowing it wasn't enough.

"Don't worry about it, Eren." Levi replied.

A few moments of silence passed.

"What are you going to tell Armin?" Levi wondered quietly, practically reading Eren's mind.

"I... I guess I'll tell him I got mugged on the way home. It'll make him worry to death, but I know he'll see right through me if I lie. He's too clever for his own good." Eren stated, smiling a bit.

"Are you... are you going to go back to selling yourself tomorrow night?" Levi asked, concern evident in his voice.

"What else am I supposed to do?" Eren retaliated immediately.

"Won't you be in too much pain?" Levi wondered.

Eren chuckled.

"It's not like this hasn't happened before. It's okay.. I'll just take painkillers."

"This has happened before..?" Levi asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah. I've been doing this every night for almost two years, Levi.. there's no way I'd be able to do that without getting in some bad situations. I probably can't count the amount of times it's happened on one hand.. but it's okay. I can handle it." Eren told him sincerely.

Levi sighed heavily, shaking his head.

"God, Eren... you shouldn't have to go through this. If I give you $300 more will you stay home tomorrow night?" Levi suggested, and Eren looked at him in shock.

"What the fuck, Levi..? You can't keep giving me all your money. I'm not your charity case. You don't even know me. I won't take anything else from you.." Eren responded, eyes narrowed as he stared at Levi, shaking his head in determination.

Levi exhaled heavily.

"I'm sorry, Eren. I'm not doing this because I pity you.. you're not my charity case, I know that. I'm doing this because I understand what it's like to do things for money that you'd usually never do. I know what it's like to be ashamed of who you are. I've had rough times in my life when I've struggled for money and thought I was completely worthless.. And I got out of that situation because someone decided to help me. My boss, Erwin Smith- he gave me the money to go to culinary school. He hired me at his restaurant and helped me get to the place I am today. I'm trying to help you, Eren, because I know how much one person can make a difference. I know how much a helping hand can effect someone. And I know that you don't deserve this life you're living. You deserve to be happy and have a job that you enjoy. You deserve to feel safe." Levi explained, each word full of complete sincerity and care.

Eren stared at him in absolute shock while he spoke.

Levi sighed again, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I know I can't make as much of a difference in your life as Erwin did in mine. I don't have as much money or connections as he did.. but I want to help you, Eren. You have a good heart and you deserve so much more than this. So please, just accept this money, take tomorrow off, and let me talk to him about getting you a job. Okay?"

Eren swallowed the lump in his throat and pushed back his tears.

"Okay.." he whispered. "Okay."

Levi nodded, his shoulders slumping a bit in relief.

"Thank you." He said gratefully, and handed Eren another $300.

"Why are _you_ thanking _me_?" Eren asked, astonished.

"Because I know how hard it is to trust someone and to let them help you like this." He said simply, and Eren nodded slowly, putting away the cash.

"I'll come back whenever I figure out the job, okay?" Levi asked, and Eren nodded.

"Thank you so much, Levi.. thank you." Eren said softly, before getting out of the car.

Eren waved as he drove away, a tiny smile on his face. He'd been through hell that night, but now he had a day off.. It was the first day off he'd had in two years. Even when Eren was sick, even when he'd been gang-raped the previous day, he still went out to sell himself. But now he had a night of freedom.

Eren went inside and took a long, hot shower, grateful for the painkillers numbing his pain. He cringed as he watched the cum and blood wash down the drain.. disgusting. He was just glad to finally cleanse himself of the nasty things he'd been through that night. If only his memories could be washed down the drain like that..

Eren washed himself thoroughly before getting out of the shower. He changed into sweatpants and a large, comfortable t-shirt, then brushed his teeth several times, ridding himself of the taste of cum. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed at his awful reflection. He had a large purple bruise on his right eye and a gash across his left cheek. His bottom lip was swollen and bruised purple, and he looked like an absolute wreck. Eren turned away from his reflection and went into his room.

All the tension left his shoulders once he saw Armin sleeping peacefully in bed. He looked so calm.. his sleeping expression was so adorable, Eren couldn't help but grin. Eren would do anything he could to make sure Armin grew up well. He loved Armin with all of his heart, and he didn't give a shit what he'd have to sacrifice for Armin to be happy. He was worth it. Eren laid down next to his brother and pulled the blankets over his body before tucking Armin in and kissing his forehead.

He gazed at Armin with love in his eyes for a few moments before he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <333 leave a comment if you have any ideas or criticisms, id love to hear whatever you're thinking!


End file.
